Santos
by InsanityI14K
Summary: Harry Potter has lost all love for humanity until one day, a man from the future with strange powers and objects comes into his life and change him forever. HP/DG/FD/Multi, Assassin Harry, Hacker Harry, Powerful Harry, Canon Bashings, American/Irish OC, American HP. May be insulting to some, so read at your own risk. 1st fic, so sorry if not the best thing you have read.
1. Chapter 1: Oh, Life is so good!

Harry Potter

$ |\|+0$ = Santos

Chapter 1: Oh, Life is so good!

This fic is set in the 1990's, but due to my OC, technology for them is 2015 standard- not including all the crazy Silicon Valley stuff, and there is some custom medicine and stuff, like scar removal, NoCancr4U, and RXT pills (pills that make you better and learn whatever instantly). And best of all, no resources running out for the world!

This IS NOT A SLASH- well not Guy/Guy slash.

Is it just me, or does being lesbian seem better than being gay? Just makes more sense.

THIS IS RATED M (for all of you perverted pre-teen readers) so don't fucking read it if you are a pre-teen, or even people under 14. You guys don't understand and aren't mature enough.

Oh- this has major canon bashings (Jesus Rowling, you fucked up)

And this is written on Notes iOS 8.4.1, so sorry if the format is shit...need to get my computers damn working...

Oh, and for all those readers who care so much about mistakes, instead of hating and fucking up my rep, how 'bout you FUCKING BETA MY DAMN STORY INSTEAD!

If you have so much time to fucking flame me, why don't you stop all that shit and instead, make it so that it's better for everyone.

But seriously. I need a beta anyways. So anyone up for being my beta? PM me and I'll get to you. Eventually.

Parings will be HP/FD/DG/Multi and my OC will depend.

Also, I don't own HP. JKR does. I just own the plot, and some custom stuff. You get the idea.

Oh, and this is my 1st fanfic. I know so much for being a guest user for the past 2 years. But my writing skills aren't the best either.

So sorry if this isn't the best story you have read.

Enough of the rant, on with this (hopefully) good fanfic!

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

Chapter 1: Oh, Life is so good!

It ain't for all you little positive fuckers.

Especially for certain people who will come out as the best of the best.

They go through a load of trials through life to get where they get. Often times, they are hard.

One of those who have these trials is Hadrian James Potter. Life (at the moment) is shit. He can't live a fucking normal life, or a life with no pain.

Since November of 1981, life was crap. For starters, Lord Voldemort came in and nearly amputated James' left leg, broke Lily's shoulder in 2 places, and gave him a scar- a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

And his brother, Xaiver, got hit by a rock, but somehow, it gave him a 'LV' scar on his knee. Crazy as it may seem.

So everyone thought it was his brother, Xaiver Evan Potter, who killed Moldy Voldy. Too bad they were way off. It was Harry.

But nobody cared about poor Harry. After all, he's just Harry. No important scars, no major injuries, and not worth people's time.

And so they neglected him, they hit him and slapped him and pushed him for failing to do chores. Real nice, right?

Got no presents from anyone, got crap for Christmas, and his room was the large closet nobody used anymore with a straw bed and a blanket so small it was better for a dog. Isn't it great!

But then, some lunatic thought, "Well hey, we need to focus on Xaiver more and we can't have Harry here for (put your reasons here)".

So, in a even better idea, they sent him to his 'kind, loving' aunt, uncle, and cousin.

Normally in this situation, the child would never have to endure that again. But no, that isn't the case for Harry.

They treated him even more worse. And for 7 fucking years, he was nearly starved, beaten, worked, and dehydrated to death. Even worse, he had to shit in his pants (or in the bushes).

And you know what they caused by doing what they did?

Cause anger. Lots of anger. And it only added when his cousin and gang beat him up at school, made him an outcast, and his teachers failed him on purpose.

Fortunately, that life would change. Big time. And everyone who fucked around with him would pay in blood.

If they survive, is all up to fate.

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

*2015*

Southern California

Life was good for Candy. Sure, Candy wasn't his real name, but it was pretty good, considering it made him very popular at school, and got back some of his friends, and new ones.

But that isn't the point. One day, after school, he found some purple thingamabobber portal thing on his bed.

Candy was confused and scared about what the fuck is that shit and how the hell did it get in my bed!

So he touched with a stick, and in return, he got sent back in time.

The stick was destroyed unfortunately. (RIP Bob the Poking Stick)

While traveling, he meet certain religious figures and figured out how the hell to stop all these crazy religious people attacking and terrorizing people, and which religions are true or fake.

Plus, he got powers, an unlimited smoothie cup, and a LockPad, a iPhone/Samsung Galaxy/Android phone, with jail broken abilities and 999999999999999999% battery and $999999999999999999 to waste on shit. Hopefully good shit.

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

*Harry Potter time (1988?)

Poor little Harry was pulling weeds when he saw a guy come out with a purple 'bang'. With no explosions. (I didn't have the budget to put them in yet)

So he, being curious about what the fuck had happened, came to talk to the stranger. After all, that never happens.

Well, at least not in California or Japan. There, anything can happen. They even made a portal to the other place!

What the man offered changed everything. The man, named Candy, gave him a way to get a good education, a good home, learn new things, and heal him completely.

While he denied and denied (scared of his aunt of uncle punishing him for him, the freak, leaving with another freak), Candy somehow convinced him to come with him to the mansion.

And it was fucking worth it.

Candy brought him to this mansion so huge, it went on and on, into the distance (like when you glance into the Pacific).

He then brought him inside. The entrance was pretty much like a modern-day castle.

Large, load of million dollar paintings, tables, couches, fireplaces, TV's, and video game systems. And a bar off to the side.

"You like it Harry?" Candy asked.

"Guess" was his response. Harry proceeded to jump on to a couch and turned on the TV.

2 minutes later, Candy came with a load of candy (hence the name).

A few hours later, Harry was asleep on Candy's lap. Candy smiled. Maybe going back in time is worth it.

But then he realized something. He must teach Harry certain skills if he wants to survive and be like him- after traveling through time.

He also realized that his 14 year old body was also in need of sleep. So he took Harry to the 2nd largest bedroom (right next to his), tucked him in, and then he jumped in his bed and passed out.

All in all, a semi-normal day.

But hey, there's tomorrow coming, and who knows what the fuck is happening tomorrow?

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

Thank You.

So that's the prologue/chapter 1.

Like, Love, Follow, Favorite. Review.

There is a difference in hating and constructive criticism. But I prefer good reviews.

Oh, and if anyone has ideas or any suggestions, tell me in the review section.

Please know that there is supposed to a 'at' symbol in between $ and |\|. Apparently, it's not showing up. Sorry 'bout that.

And if you haven't realized this, I cuss. And if you think it's a lot, come meet my friends. They say at least 2 cuss words a sentence. Not that's a issue or anything...


	2. Chapter 2 New Life

Harry Potter

Santos

Chapter 2: New Life

If anyone wants this thing in other languages, I please contact me or use google translate it some other translate site. I know little Spanish, very little French, and even littler in German and Japanese.

Also, for those who want a more lengthy story, you have no idea how hard it is.

It takes forever, especially with no beta's. And coming up with ideas is almost just as hard.

Also, due to my schedule, I won't be able to post as much as I'd like, or even worse, write.

So if anyone wants to write some portions of the story (especially lemons), write 'em and send. I'll incorporate them into the fic and if change it if I see that it's needed.

Also, I still need a beta.

And pairings won't change.

Also, Lily is not gonna be bashed for the whole story. While I do like stories with her dying, I just can't write that.

To see a mother trying so hard to fix everything and to be killed not knowing if it worked is too emotional for me. Considering my mother would do the same, and probably yours too.

Please note that the mansion doesn't have a normal year system, a year there is about a decade if it were normal. But when they leave, say in their year, in the real world, it's been a year.

Also I changed the title and some things due to symbol issues with the doc thing. (FanFiction fix this!)

Enjoy!

~*******Santos = $ |\|+0$*******~

~*******Santos = $ |\|+0$*******~

~*******Santos = $ |\|+0$*******~

Harry woke up from the best sleep he had in years. He yawned. As he yawned, he looked at his surroundings.

He was in a large king-sized bed made for a king, and he had a huge library, a bathroom (more like a spa), a large closet, a kitchen, and surprisingly, a gym/arms room.

Candy walked in, dressed in a Hawaiian shirt with dark tan cargo shorts, and some Californian shoes.

"Hey Candy", Harry said. "What's with the gym area?" he asked.

"It's for later on, but it's time for breakfast", was Candy's smart response.

Candy took him down the hallway and down the stairs and took 2 rights and 3 lefts and reached a large kitchen.

Harry rushed in and (tried) to start cooking until Candy stopped him.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait dude! I know your relatives did this to you, but here, you don't have to, but if you want to, great, but do it with me"

Candy worriedly told Harry.

"But I am a freak and I deserve this sir". Harry begged, but Candy refused.

"Here. Take this pill. This should straighten you up and get you back to normal". Candy sternly told Harry.

Harry did so, and as if was magic, he started growing a lot, got more muscles and the needed fat. Also, some scars faded.

"I feel great!" Harry yelled in excitement as he jumped around in his new body.

"Come on, come on Candy let's make pancakes!" Harry yelled at Candy.

Candy smiled at him and laughed. They then made pancakes an date them.

"Now that we are done Harry, I need to tell you somethings. If you want to survive in this world, you need to learn somethings. I am going to teach you what I know, and not all of it is legal. I will try my best to educate you to the highest of my brain. This will be hard and you need to take most of this seriously".

Harry took this in with a large gasp. His brain was saying oh shit this is gonna suck. So he asked," How long will this take".

"Fortunately for you, I was able to make pills that allow you to learn anything instantly. But something's will take years and the pills can't give you what I will give you. So take these pills and let's go".

Candy handed out his hands to Harry, which had 20 different pills in the hand and on the other hand, a large glass of apple juice.

Harry took them and gulped the drink down in a exact time of 11.71 seconds.

And then he passed out from his brain exploding with knowledge.

*3 hours later*

Candy shook Harry up. "Dude, you were supposed to take 4 at a time- well at least for your age. You ok?" Candy asked.

"I'm fine now, thanks". Harry replied. He started to understand a lot of things now. And he liked that.

Candy smiled and then took him to the gym on his shoulders.

To say the least, it was exhausting and worth it.

~*******Santos = $ |\|+0$*******~

~*******Santos = $ |\|+0$*******~

~*******Santos = $ |\|+0$*******~

Hogwarts, same time as they enter the gym (9:41 am PCT)

Album Dumbledore gasped for air as he took his head out of the floo.

"Snape, how is the Potter boy doing?" asked Dumbledore.

Snape sneered at him and said,"Why you care so much is disturbing old man, but Figg said he was fine".

Snape then left his office with a scowl and a serious need of a firewhiskey. A very strong firewhiskey.

Dumbledore hummed as Snape left his office. So far, the potter son was going with his plans and everything was good.

Too bad he didn't realize Candy and Harry had put fake sensors inside of his machines while they were eating.

Oh, the laughs they had while they watched him from 4 different cameras hiding in his office while they were eating pancakes.

~*******Santos = $ |\|+0$*******~

~*******Santos = $ |\|+0$*******~

~*******Santos = $ |\|+0$*******~

4 NORMAL years later

A 12-year old Harry was finishing his smoothie while he was taking to his 'girlfriends' as Candy teased him.

Since he was 10 and sent to a private international school (not wizarding), he meet 2 girls named Daphne Greengrass and Fleur Delacour.

In Harry's opinion, they were perfect in every way...for their age at least.

While he knew about the birds and bees, he wasn't some pervert and chose not to talk a lot about it.

Harry was now the size of a tall 12 year old, and had learned a lot from Candy.

He was taught various athletic skills, while Candy taught him how to shoot guns and hack into games and websites to cheat and stuff.

He preferred hacking into Gamehome's servers and getting all the good stuff for free instantly, while other suckers paid hundreds of dollars and loads of hours trying to get the same things he was getting.

He then popped out of his mind when Daphne asked, "Do you like us?" with a smile on her face while Fleur was blushing the shade of roses.

Harry quickly blushed, and said a very quick yea. He was responded by 2 girls tackling him and hugging him while Candy and their parents laughed and teased them.

In a good nature of course. Candy then noticed some old weirdo with an apparent sex offender badge on his jacket staring at them.

This disturbed Candy and he asked the man if he wanted to walk. He applied his fear factor and convicting powers to get him to agree.

All the way, the man sweated and twitched until Candy slammed him into the ground.

"You sick fucking rapist shit, don't you ever look at them or any child like that again or die".

The said man nodded repeatedly and Candy released him. The man ran far far away.

That said man then hopped into a river and swam even farther away form the man. Candy was scary in his opinion, and preferred to never go near him again.

~*******Santos = $ |\|+0$*******~

~*******Santos = $ |\|+0$*******~

~*******Santos = $ |\|+0$*******~

I tried not to cuss a lot in this chapter and I will be starting the next chapter 2 more years in the future, with some flashbacks to explain Harry and Candy's training, and other events.

Their will be a few limes in the next chapter too. Lemons come later.

Also, I noticed I happen to rant a lot.

And I also noticed that I still have no beta options or suggestions.

That makes me sad even if I updated this story in less than 12 hours (because I happen to bored as shit, and I got 2 more hours before I usually fall asleep, so why not?)

Anyways, Like, Love, Follow, Favorite. Review. There is a difference in hating and constructive criticism. But I prefer good reviews.

Oh, and if anyone has ideas or any suggestions, tell me in the review section.

¡Adiós amigos! À toute à l'heure!

(See, I know some Spanish and French! [But I know way more Spanish])


	3. Chapter 3: Oh life can't always be good

Harry Potter

Chapter 3: Life can't always be good...

Just curious, but are the people of the country of 'Anonymous Proxy' illegal criminals, or people who are from the Dark/Deep Web?

Please tell me. I'm getting scared.

Fortunately, I got my pages working, so hopefully that increases reader likes. (My computer appointment at Apple is soon, hopefully up and running by the next chapter)

Also, I put on gusts review restrictions so that I see what you want to write. Chances are, I'll let it go.

I'm still in need of a beta. Seriously, I'm not fucking with you guys. I really need a beta.

(Nvm, Odin Haraldson is betaing for me, thx man)

And to please certain people, I have tried to drop the weirdness and cussing. And if you couldn't tell this last chapter, my dialogue writing skills aren't that good. (Another reason for a beta).

And I'm going to send a request to get 5-7% ownership of Harry Potter, so I don't have to do disclaimers and have to deal with copyright shit.

Also, most of you have no idea how hard it is to write a chapter over 1.3k +. I barely have any time Monday-Friday, and the weekend is unpredictable, and I'm trying to make it good for everyone hopefully.

For those who still haven't fucking realized it, I commentate a lot. And not with a normal (A/N)

Also, I would like if you could review more- a lot more. It's helpful for me as a writer to see how people feel about it, and what they think should have happened or what they want deleted/added.

Enjoy

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

(need to make this thing longer soon)

Harry and Candy were lounging around one day when a call came in from the telephone.

While normally, this would be normal, but telephone for these two meant that a someone needed there shady help.

"Hello?, Who are you?" asked Candy.

"..."

"Oh, yes we do"

"..."

"Hack into who?"

"..."

"Why Canada?"

"..."

"Just to get a document on how to make Maple Syrup the Canadian way? Fine, but that's 20k"

"..."

"Yes, we will forward it to you by Thursday".

"..."

"No, we will not do an overrun of the whole system"

"..."

"Then that's 738k, and we get till next week"

"..."

"Ok, please send 20k to our bank account by tomorrow or it's off".

"..."

"See you Thursday"

Harry, hearing the whole conversation, asked," We hacking into Canada?"

"Apparently. Some weirdo from the middle of Greece wants to have it to mass produce it".

"And we have 5 days, including today, to do it?"

"Yea, we should be fine. But we will need to get to Canada to have a higher success rate".

"When our flight then?"

"In 4 hours. Start packing Harry, we are going to the Land of Positivity!"

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

4 hours later

A pissed off Candy and a grumpy Harry say down the 3rd terminal in 15 minutes. Apparently, the airport and flight were having issues and multiple delays, so everything was chaos.

Candy then said," I'm gonna go to Pete and Lucy. Stay here".

"Fine, but don't get hurt by Fate and Destiny while your their!"

Candy then teleported to a limbo-like place, where all major religious people live and stuff.

Candy had made friends there, and some interesting changes happened.

For starters, Lucifer quit being a devil after being overworked by Satan, and St. Peter retired after a major incident nearly got him annihilated from existence.

So the two naturally started a bar up there, and made a fortune. Especially on St. Patrick's Day.

The universe's best Mint Milkshake with chocolate cookie dough bits was served there.

Candy went past the bouncers and lines, the party-goers, and the waiters, all the way to the back VIP++ room.

Here, Lucy and Pete stay here and watch the club, and very, very, very important people stay for a few hours.

Candy entered to a bottle of champagne being opened on his face.

A laughing Pete, Lucy, and Death welcomed him.

"Hey Candy, wassup" Death yelled at him while attempting a noogie.

"I'm asking for some advice. Number one, how do you stand long airport delays!? And secondly, anyone want to come to steal documents from Canada?"

All three said no to Canada, from reasons including, "Too cold", "Too busy with the club", and "Too much positivity for me".

A sad Candy teased them for being chickens and then running out of the room, with angry words somehow following him.

Limbo is so strange sometimes.

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

A long, messy flight later.

"I fucking hate Air Mounty!"

"Such bad service!"

"No leg room!"

"Bad wifi and TV's!"

"Questionable food and drinks!"

The list of anger towards the airline caused the two to be 'escorted' to the exit of the airport.

More like arrested and literally kicked out of the airport onto a street, and having to dodge horses, trains, and cars.

To say the least, their 1st impression of the east coast of Canada was embarrassing.

"My ass hurts Candy!"

"No shit Sherlock! Man, Quebec is almost as bad as Washington-"

"No. Washington was far worse. We both know it"

"Right..."

Eventually, the two hitched a to a hotel in nearby Montreal.

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

In the Downtown Montreal Le Hotel Grande penthouse #6- top floor

"Now this is far better than the plane!"

The penthouse had 2 large baths, a kitchen, views of the city, loads of candy, multiple TV's, 2 king sized beds, various 'expensive and rare' art pieces (which could be found the back of a dumpster 9 blocks down the street), and 2 closets.

Both preceded to the baths and took a long, warm bath, while watching some crazy war documentary for Harry, and Candy's special cop show.

"So how long do we stay here for?" Harry yelled to the other bathroom.

"Until Monday. Our connection flight will take us to Ottawa, were we will get the documents and leave"

Candy then added some side-remark about Fleur not being here, and a loud 'FUCK!' responded from the same source.

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

In an office guarded by a fucking gargoyle. So dumb...but hey, it's in the name!

Albus Dumbledore, along with others, discussed new plans involving Harry and the Tri-Wizard tournament.

"So we put Harry's name in and boom, he's forced to come help us" an excited James Potter said. Xaiver and Lily smiled, Sirius and Remus laughed then went back to their conversation, and the teaching staff left along with everyone else to do _(insert reason here)

Once they all left, Albus Dumbledore contacted his Canadian informant.

"Any news we need to know about the Americans?"

"Yes. We believe they have hacked into are system and they found out about the plan to get back the colonies. We don't know if this is true, but either way Canadians on the other side have been reportedly killed, and some of the borders closed"

While it may not seem like it, Canada is (in this story) still part of the UK, and the magical British Empire (British Commonwealth, Scotland, Ireland(s), Wales, and England) wants the USA back. Especially after tensions heightened between both in the muggle and magical world, and reports of 1/3 of all known US nukes around the world have been aimed at the British Empire.

And it's believed that the Americans have sent in their magical police to the UK and have been using the Death Eaters as excuses to kill Brits in the government or in high places.

"Anything else?"

"Yea. 2 other dudes hacked into the system too and copied the secret maple syrup doc. Strange, but their are rumors that some idiot in Greece or Eastern/Southern Europe paid them too get it"

"Very well. I will inform the rest. Have a nice day"

Albus cut off the connection. The fact the the Americans know about the scheme and are working together both muggle and magically to attack and destroy the Empire.

Also, the maple syrup thing was weird. What's the worst thing that could happen with that

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

Hidden in plain sight location in Manchester.

47 American 'Aurors' got ready for another series of hits. The plan was to destroy parts of multiple British cities and strike fear into the Brits. This should hopefully stop them from invading the U.S., and leave them alone.

Later that day, U.S. 'Supported' rebels destroyed multiple cities, killing over 18 thousand British citizens and 36 high government officials, and causing £629 Million dollars in damage.

Albus, the Canadian, and the empire decided to end the American thing.

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

In a cave in a hole in a small hill in a small mountain in a small place.

Lord Voldemort detested his current 'base', if he had the dignity to say that, even as a spirit. It was literally a in a cave in a hole in a small hill in a small mountain in a small place. He couldn't see anything, couldn't get supplies in their, and not even babies could fit in.

He didn't like in short.

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

In Ottawa

An annoyed Harry slapped Candy when he told him that they stayed longer than they needed to. Harry continued to yell at him while writing a code on his computer that was full of words out of place and some numbers.

He was doing a Wuh? Hack, were a hacker puts in small bits of codes into messages, often times in a way that make people scratch their heads. Also, it can go through government systems if used with 19 other different hacks put into one. They had 13 of the 19 done.

He was writing,' Blah noah blah blogs 92729272 million Y dollars in my life and death w the first 5202$202place I can get a new song and wit with my life and I is a great day to be able too many see as a result of the ye P ar of 8225027329the day after day to day Abasis is a great w and I love S to the point where of the S and the rest is of the F and I odon't even if know I your not a R so funny736285292 when E to the other day W and I hAve a good day for v in a row L'

When their penthouse neighbor started yelling at someone. Andy went to check it out, and what he saw was hilarious.

The women was yelled at a poor manger for not sending her breakfast up in time. Candy and Harry went downstairs afterwards and asked if they wanted her to go.

A solid yes was given, and the two proceeded to open her door, get her, hogtie her, and walked down with her to the lobby where they then called a cab and sent her to the airport.

Her luggage came in another one with her sister, who was with her.

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

Saturday

Harry and Candy got back to the mansion, and they got their money from the Greek dude. They relaxed all day and did some video games and watched a few cartoons.

The next day they spent on watching football, gambling, and having a good time.

The day after that, Candy decided to take Harry to London to buy some British tea or something, due to its increased ability to calm you down.

But they really just went to get chocolate. 1/2 way done their shopping, they noticed a old guy with some parents and 4 kids following them around for some strange reason.

So the two decided to go into Diagonal alley- while not preferred, it should give them time to lose them.

Unfortunately, the group was wizards and witches too.

So they went into a animal shop, and went to the snakes.

While some discomfort was shown on the group's faces, they still came to them and surrounded them.

Candy and Harry took this as a threat, so Candy started to act up.

"Fuck off you stalkers" Candy snapped at them.

When the old man refused and told the group to... Deal with them, Candy pulled out his gun and started to fire. Harry took out another gun and aimed it a guy's head.

Candy said,"Stop right now before we kill you"

One of the kids apparently didn't know shit, and states babbling on something and the group started to agree with whatever he was saying.

Harry and Candy just shoved them and teleported to the shop they were supposed to go to originally.

The group didn't find them.

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

Meanwhile, at the store

"Bloody death eaters!" "Bastards" and other words came out of their mouths as the two men left.

Xaiver and his friends started babbling again about them being death eaters when Lily interrupted him saying," Xaiver, those two are Americans. And if what I heard is true, Voldemort and his death eaters are considered as nothing there. And besides, Voldemort decided on not conquering the Americas, so that he wouldn't lose so many of his men due to North and South American Natives and all the people living their- who are very skilled in weaponry".

"They why did they just shove us and not listen to professor Dumbledore?" Asked Hermoine

"I have no clue" James truly answered. He didn't like the two, but the younger one seemed familiar. He just couldn't think of who it was through.

So he shrugged it off and decided to deal with it a better time. What he will find out will make his mind blow.

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

In the Americas

"So, either give me control of everything or die" a smirking Voldemort representative said to the leaders of all the North and South American countries.

Various no's were said and some one said," No. You will die".

Voldemort was then teleported to Europe. Apparently if he wants the world, the Americas are another planet. He realized he had no hope in defeating them, and if he barely did, he would have a billion+ people ready to kill Him and his men in an instant.

World Domination. Either you start in the Americas or you don't. Or start around the world at the same time. Either way, still hard as fuck.

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

(A/N Yes I know this may seem short but Word and Pages make it seem way longer than it is in reality. So sorry)

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

In the deep dark cave of the Mansion (XD)

Candy sat in his massive chair facing his giant computer. To his left, he had his jet skis and boats. To his right, he had his helicopter and his planes. And behind him, was his cars, trucks, tanks, etc. Along with various other 'toys', food, and weapons.

On his giant computer, the news was on.

Mostly some crazy shit in the Middle East, fake drugs from China, nuke threats from North Korea, Brazil wins another soccer tournament, Australia and California finds 27 25-foot hammerhead sharks, California divided, the usual.

But the big thing was in France. One of his contacts was killed in a brutal way, and it looked like Death Eaters.

What's worse is that the house had all contents stolen, wen the secret ones, so know Voldemort knows who to contact them.

So Candy had to send an email out to his French and British...friends.

The email read,

"To all who receive this,

Due to a breach of security, I can no longer help you within your homelands of France and the UK. Outside activity is fine. This will stay in effect until Voldemort has been subdued or controlled, as well as his followers.

However, anyone may come here and train, etc. for a series of attacks to we may all be safe. We have already lost one, and we don't need more.

Also, we need to talk about the secret societies and conspiracies, and also, the salad bar is opened after the ant issue. Sorry about that.

Thanks, and be safe.

Candy".

It should send the message across.

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

Disneyland, California

Harry, Fleur, and Daphne went on a trip to Disney after not being with each for so long.

After 3 hours of going on rides, they found an isolated bathroom. From there, the minds were in very dirty gutters.

Lime Lime Lime Lime Lime Lime Lime Lime Lime

Daphne and Fleur quickly stripped themselves of all clothing on their boobs and pulled out Harry jr. Fleur then started bobbing her head up and down his shaft, while Daphne sucked and played with his balls.

Harry came in Fleura mouth and then the girls switched places.

During that time, you could hear moans, slurps, and tits bouncing.

Harry eventually came in Daphne, and then gave a cum shower to the two. They stick out their tongues and caught a lot of cum. Their hair and face, as well as their tits got covered. Daphne then 'cleaned' Harry it. While Fleur licked Daphne and herself of Harry's cum.

Lime Lime Lime Lime Lime Lime Lime Lime END.

Hogwarts- Dungeons.

A upset Snape was brewing multiple potions- all to control Harry when they get him 'home'. When the potions had time to rest, Snape proceeded to get out a large class and filled it with firewhiskey, and drank it all.

Normally, he would do Butterbeer, but that isn't strong enough.

Voldemort and Dumbeldore have been pressuring him over and over, and he needed a break from the school and the terrorists.

He knew eventually it would kill him for some stupid, avoidable and devastating mistake.

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

Disney- Bathroom

When they finally 'cleaned up', Harry took them on a few rides and they left to go grab pizza.

It was a nice pizza place, and they enjoyed themselves through talking and eating.

Once they paid and everything, they left and were walking to the hotel when Candy called them in speaker.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"Harry, we may have a problem. Come immediately, and the girls too!" Candy yelled at him.

"See you there"

They ended the call and got home to see Daphne's family and Fleur's family. It seemed that the two families were very worried.

"You 3, we have a problem. Harry, your girlfriends families have been reached out by Voldemort, and since they denied them, we fear they will attack them. So know, you live with us. Your houses are on the left side of the mansion. Sorry bout this"

Fleur and Daphne gasped and then started crying. Harry rubbed their backs and tried to calm them down.

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

"We need all men ready to fight magical terrorists and a psychopathic powerful terrorist to get over to the meeting grounds, armed to the teeth. Bring all war things you can, and we will take it from there.

Candy"

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

Spirit Voldemort

One of his death eaters bowed to him before saying, "My lord. Out French allies are now ours to control. The creatures are still in progress".

He waited to be cursed.

"Good, good. Leave and get back to your duties".

The death eater ran out.

So far, everything was looking good for Voldemort's plan for Western Europe. Once he gets the creatures under control, he will hit fast and move on the all of Europe, then Asia, and Africa. It would all be good, he thought. Very good.

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

September 1st

Spirit Voldemort.

While today was the perfect day to attack the Hogwarts train, Voldemort didn't feel like it. He was weak in the mornings, and he didn't want to kill death eaters on the train, no matter how worthless they are.

The more men the better your chances.

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

September 1st

Dumbledore

Dumbledore sat in his chair, waiting for the children to come. Today would mark the beginning of a new year, and a way to get back Harry.

Everything just needed to go to plan.

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

September 1st

Harry

Harry was aiming his custom sniper at a target. He waited before his other target started to talk with him before shooting both. Their brains and blood coated the wall and bystanders. E smirked at his handiwork. One of the best artistic kills yet.

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

September 1st

Candy

Candy was ordering candy while he hacked into a games server to refill his in-game $$$ reserves, needed so he can do the new tournament on the game. He ended stealing the equivalent of $7290 in purchases. Oh how Candy loved hacking. So useful.

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

September 2nd (HA!)

Students of Hogwarts.

Today, if the rumors were right, Dumbledore would be announcing something huge that will affect the whole school the whole year. People were crazy on theories of what he would announce. So say he was dying or retiring, other say he's firing Snape, some thing they will remove Prof. Binns, or hopefully, that they will have a long vacation. The usually pretty much.

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

September 2nd

Nighttime

Hogwarts

Dumbledore stood up and grabbed everyone's attention.

"Fellow students and staff. This year will be very different. For the 1st time in 2 centuries, we will be restarting the Tri-Wizard Tournament!" Students broke out in whispers and curiosity. "Hogwarts will also be welcoming students from Durmstrang and Beaxatuons. However, quidditch will be caballeros for the year". Students proceed to yell in anger or excitment.

Finally, he announced," The students from both schools will be arriving October 30th, and the Tri-Wizard-Tournament participants will be chosen the next day. Thank you, and enjoy!".

Food and golden untenss landed everywhere, and people began to eat anything.

Overall in Dumbledore's mind, it was successful.

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

September 2nd

Various locations

Fleur and Daphne

The two just came back from TTT assemblies and were chatting on phone over it. Fleur was rather happy about it, while Daphne wasn't. Space would be an issue she argued. But Fleur said that's fine, you have a chance of eternal glory. The two then started chatting about the newest magazine, Harry, newest beauty stuff, Harry, gossip, who's with who, Harry, news, how's life, Harry, school, etc., and Harry.

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

Harry and Candy.

The two were woken up by a jumping Gabby (yes she goes to school but she can go home on weekends due to her special 'state').

The murmured and cursed as she kept jumping on them and asking for pancakes pancakes and pancakes.

The two were less than pleased, but decided to just do it and get over with it. Besides, it's pancakes!

They made pancakes and served everyone, and then put on some cartoons. They proceeded to waste the whole morning laughing and watching. A good way to waste a Saturday morning.

Eventually, Harry and Candy had to leave to go shopping and assassinate.

The targets were mostly corrupt businessmen/women, and 3 were terrorists who wronged them.

All 7 were killed, and people described there deaths as they had been bombed from the inside.

Harry and Candy's list of people to kill went down as many of there targets made amends to them, in exchange for not killing them.

A good deal if you ask me.

So one they for home, it was time for dinner, so they made pasta and afterwards they went straight to their beds.

A productive couple of weeks.

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

~**************Santos = $ |\|+0$**************~

Well, this is over 4k, (an extra 1k), and I know the lime is crap, but writing sex scenes or long dialogue in my opinion aren't me strong points. Also, my beta, Odin Haraldson, has not been on or hasn't replied to my form either PM or doc x, so when he eventually does, I'll edit the chapter and possibly put in the nest chapter.

InsanityI14K


	4. Chapter 4:Note

Umm... I guess I owe you guys a chapter, but I don't have it.

Yea yea, I know how long it's been (a month or so), and unlike most people, I don't want to abandon my story. So I will be finishing chapters 4 & 5 up and release as soon as I can. No promises on ldates anymore, my schedule keeps getting fucked up, but 4 will be probably in by either November 3 or before hand.

Either way, to finish chapter 5, I need people to review, PM me, do the polls (I'm pretty sure they are up...), and more importantly, spread the word to others so I know that I'm being acknowledged.

I do have an explanation to my month long va-ca. For starters, I'm busy. Secondly, I have writers block. Thirdly, I'm going to Hawaii. Fourthly (is that a word?), I have work and school. And finally, the docs thing isn't working for weeks on end for my account, so I can only write on certain days before it crashes, freezes, or say while I'm in the middle of typing that I'm in an invalid session or something like that.

This will (note you are reading) will be deleted, or incorporated into chapter 4. If you want faster updates, send me ideas, review, make a MAC ios 9.0.2+ jailbreak, and follow/fav.

I do have some filters on my ideas that I would like.

They are: Gang member/Criminal/Mafia/Mercenary/Assassin Harry, Grey/Dark/Evil Harry, GTA/Outsiders/COD/Star Wars/Gravity Falls/Assassins Creed Crossover, Harry/Fleur/Daphne/OC. No slash (unless fem.), no weasely/harry pairing (twins are allies), I'm open to a lot of sexual stuff (for lemon help...[like incest, BDSM, orgy, etc.]).

Thx for the support, and help me pls. If you want to rewrite, take over, or stuff like that, contact me through PM or review. I check both.


	5. Chapter 5: Fuck the World

_**Fuck the World**_

I think it's time to set the record: Santos will be on hiatus after the next chapter, as I'm too busy, and I'd like to try out some one-shot writing/challenges. Also, I feel that from the lack of ideas and support (as of now), it's time to let this thing go on a vaca. You want to write the chapters? Go right ahead. PM me the chapters, and i'll publish them, under your name. They probably will be edited.

Also, FanFiction needs to improve iOS/Mac versions. Way too laggy/way slower than on andriod/windows/samsung/google. And symbols/tab button.

I am **NOT** abandoning Santos. I will still write chapters, but like once every two months. My time is slowly and surely disappearing, and FanFiction is not my top priority.

;" means Spanish-speaking

[]" means Japanese

\/" means any other language, excluding above and English.

Enjoy motherfuckers.

* * *

Limo, Mexico/USA border

Harry was listening to a rap song on the way to a drug deal. The freestyle was one of the best he had heard in awhile, considering how shit the mainstream rap is.

The deal was on cocaine, the preferred drug of choice by Harry, and Candy's second. According to him, Weed is way better, safer, and happens to have medical uses for it.

Not that Candy was using it already since 10, when a lot of his DNA got manipulated by a megavirus, and weed somehow destroyed the virus, along with some weird-ass inhaler shit.

Anyways, the deal was supposed to profit Candy's narcotic section by $62k, which would all be used on the IT/Tech portion of his empire.

Some fucking hackers decided they wanted his known $376 million online bank account (his real is over $35 Billion), and got away with 217k before getting found out.

The $ was recovered, and the hackers were not found.

* * *

Hogwarts

Dumble's office

A confused group of Order members milled about in his office. Dumbledore called them here to call an urgent meeting. When they arrived, Dumbledore was nowhere.

5 minutes later, Dumbledore arrived, with a seemingly worried look on his face.

Remus was the first to speak. "Headmaster, what's wrong?" he asked. "My dear friends" Dumbles said. "I believe we may have a slightly major issue on our hand. At least 1/7 of Voldemort's Death Eaters escaped prison. The bigger issue is that the escapists all happen to be his enchanters and warders. We believe he may be creating a new body, with special magical properties on it to become nearly immortal again".

* * *

In a cave, UK

The escaped DE's all looked at a copies of wards and enchantments. Lucius Malfoy was on a large stand in front of them, mask on.

"My fellow soldiers. Our great and powerful Lord has new orders. He demands of you that by in 7 weeks, he must have a body. The wards on the paper should be able to create the one needed. Also, he needs a enchanted staff. It must have healing powers, and work just like a wand. You have also 7 weeks to complete that too".

Many of them started having raised eyebrows and questionable faces.

"Our lord is requesting a body that has a record time of 7 months, and a staff that takes 2 years at least too make, in 7 weeks each!?"

"That's impossible! It would take a minimum of 5 months with all of us working at our primes non-stop just to get the staff to be like a wand! And the body will take at least 4!"

"Our Lord is crazy!"

Lucius just huffed at them and teleported back to his Lord/spirit.

* * *

Mexico, unknown spot.

;"This is the $. Now give us the coke!"; a Mexican cartel leader demanded.

;"You have $50k. We agreed on, in writing, $62k. If you want the drugs, we will take out an amount of drugs to equal the amount of $ you are giving us"; Candy argued back.

;"Fine. Just give us the drugs! We have people to sell this to, you know!";

So Candy took out a portion of the drugs, and gave the rest to the an aide of the cartel leader, and another aide gave the $. Afterwards, the cartel members speed off on SUVs and motorbikes into the city below them.

"Harry, we must leave. Get into the helicopter", Candy said. "Where too now?" "LAX, where we will then go to NYC" "Why NYC? We were there 2 weeks ago? Did we forget something?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Thankfully, we didn't forget anything. The reason why we are going is that our international magical mail system picked up an lvl. 3 from the UK. Our Moldy issue their wants to talk to us" "Fuck him! Say no!" Harry yelled at Candy. "I wish I could, but this is a chance of us being able to blackmail him. This will help us in the future, Harry" Candy replied in a sad tone.

Both me then got on the helicopter and went to LAX, with grief and sadness shown of their faces.

* * *

The Sphere, The Circle.

A young person ran towards the master fortune-teller. The master knew what was going to happen.

"Yes, little Mikey?" the master said. "Sir, the 1st part of the orb has lit up. The wizards new era is now beginning!" The master sighed.

The new era would bring forth the Days of Uno, the events that would rewrite wizard-kind forever.

The master wished it wouldn't be like what happened last time. It caused the world to change, and is still lasting to this day. Worse, his own people have lost their souls to the muggle version.

If the Days of Uno were to be as disastrous as last time, he and the Earth may become destroyed. Forever.

* * *

British Wizarding Ministry

Court room #1

The various lords of British families argued, as usual, on new laws and taxes. The few that were smart enough to be sleeping giants were having multiple head-aches, and wanted it to stop.

However, Dumbledore's proposal caused everyone to suddenly stop.

"My fellow lords, I have an idea. Our recent popularity w/ Europe has decreased to 43%. We need to improve this. So I propose that we reinstate the Tri-Wizard-Tournament too boost back up our great country's popularity.

The lords began to realize something: Maybe for once, they should agree on something. They realized they needed to help the country, and the tournament would only help them.

So when Dumbledore called for approvals, everyone, regardless of reason, approved of the motion.

Dumbledore smirked in his mind. Harry would be back as his pawn, and he will finally get the last one he needed under his thumb to begin his version of the Greater Good.

Too bad some people didn't like his idea at all.

* * *

NYC

Harry and Candy got the letter. Hogwarts, as usual, sent a letter to them requesting Harry. But what made them suddenly stop breathing was the following sentences:

"Mr. Harry James Potter is required to come to Hogwarts, or other measures will be taken, such as summoning, extraction, etc. Come to the Uk or else. We expect you by October 15th, 9:00am British time.

* * *

October 15th

Harry and Candy were about to leave when they stopped to pray. After the prayed, Candy said," Harry, the goal is make sure the plan goes well. You know the plan"

"Fuck the World"

* * *

Did you enjoy? I hoped so. The next chapter will be at a minimum of 5k, and will be posted by the end of November. Expect updates to chapters before hand. Also, the guidelines below must be followed for a chapter 6:

•Candy, Harry can't die

•Potter, Canon bashing (no Twins, Fleur, or Gabi bashing)

•Has to be at least 1k

•Must be the 1st task

•No Voldemort/DE stuff

•Must involve criminal lifestyle of Harry/Candy

•Candy, people close to Harry can't be effected to do anything bad to Harry. Must be on their own

•No slash, gory, or lemons.

•No Hufflepuff/Gryff Harrt

•Draco isn't friend at first

•Harry must have reunion w/ Daphne/Fleur (together)

•No major crossovers

•Can't bash me

•No religious stuff. I don't need jihadis/radical Christians chasing me more than they are

•No racism

That's it for now, expect it to be modified overtime. Thx!


End file.
